


Will Shoe Marry Me?

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Foot Fetish, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Alfred is finally ready to pop the question, but his nerves keep getting in the way. Feet are involved.





	Will Shoe Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MudaMuda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudaMuda/gifts).



Alfred stood frozen in his living room as he fought the urge to vomit. His palms were slick with sweat and his brain was drenched in stress. He had spent the past month planning every detail of the night to come, and yet he had never felt more unprepared in his life. The doorbell rang, but he couldn’t manage to move. He was a mess. How was he supposed to pop the question if he couldn’t even answer the door?   
A knock snapped him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and took a deep breath. “Come on bro, you got this,” he said to himself as he walked towards the door. He swung it open to reveal the man of his dreams. He said, “Hey, Keeks. Make yourself at home.”   
“I think your doorbell is broken,” Kiku said as he stepped inside. He took off his shoes before walking into the living room.   
“Oh, yeah, must be. I totally didn’t hear you ring it.” Alfred forced a laugh. The silence that followed was painful. Alfred racked his brain for something to say, but his mind was blank. Luckily, the oven timer went off. He sputtered out, “S-sounds like dinner’s about ready,” and bolted for the kitchen.   
Kiku followed him. “What are we having?” he asked. He was smiling, but Alfred saw the anxiety in his eyes.   
“Got some steak and pan-fried asparagus. I made some rolls, too.” Alfred miraculously calmed his nerves enough to turn off the stove and bring the food to the table. Despite insisting that he could handle all the preparation, Kiku set out the plates and silverware. It was a nice spread, especially considering the fact that Alfred only ever made hamburgers. The pair sat down across from each other.   
“Thank you for inviting me over. This looks lovely.” Kiku started to serve himself, but Alfred shook his head and plopped a huge slab of steak on his plate. His hands were trembling.   
“You’re my guest. I’m gonna serve you,” he insisted as he dropped two servings of asparagus onto Kiku’s plate.   
“That’s very generous of you. I think this is enough food for me.” Kiku cut off a forkful of steak and brought it to his lips. Alfred watched with bated breath as Kiku chewed and swallowed. It was more than just a simple bite. The flavor of that steak would determine the couple’s fate. If it turned out to be anything less than pleasant, Alfred’s heart might just have given out.   
“It’s good,” Kiku said with a genuine smile. “I didn’t know you could cook like this.”  
After one look at that smile, all of Alfred’s worries melted away. Kiku’s warm, gentle face reminded Alfred why he was there in the first place. This was a night about love. More specifically, his mutual, undying love for Kiku. This was going to be a night that the couple would remember for the rest of their lives. He couldn’t just let some nerves and sweat get in the way.  
“Thanks, man. I figured I should make you a meal since you always make me stuff at your place,” he said. He finally served himself and ate at his usual breakneck pace. The pair talked and ate together for a while. Kiku worked his way through half of his food and set aside the other half for Pochi. As the sun set and the conversation slowed down, Alfred prepared himself for the big moment. The time was right. All he had to do now was ask a simple question. Just one question. He took one last deep breath and locked eyes with Kiku.  
“Uh, there’s something I’ve been meaning to say,” he said.   
“What’s up?”  
“Look, this is gonna sound really cheesy, but I’m just gonna say it. These past two years have been the best of my life, and you’re the best boyfriend I could ever dream of. You’re so chill and nice and beautiful… it’s crazy. You’re my best friend and my boyfriend all at the same time. I really, really love you.” Alfred paused for a moment. He was starting to get sweaty again. There was a lump in his throat. “Sorry, it’s kinda, uh, hard to talk all the sudden.”  
Kiku was smiling uncontrollably, and tears dotted his eyes. “I-It’s alright, take your time,” Kiku whispered. He was trying his hardest not to cry.  
“Alright, here goes nothing.” Alfred started to tear up. “Kiku Honda, will you suck my toes?”  
Kiku’s smile dropped. His disappointment was immeasurable, but his day was not ruined. He wiped his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll suck your toes,” he said.   
Alfred jumped up and trapped his partner in a bear hug. “I love you so, so much,” he said. Kiku sighed. He returned the hug, albeit with a bit less enthusiasm.   
“Why didn’t you ask me sooner?” he asked.   
“I was worried that you’d get creeped out or something. It’s not normal to like feet.”   
“Alfred, you know that I’m not one to kinkshame. In fact, I have a bit of a thing for feet, too.”  
“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“You never asked about it. Our normal sex was always good, so I never felt particularly unsatisfied. Plus, you always changed the subject whenever somebody mentioned feet, so I assumed you weren’t into it.”   
“Huh. Well, I guess we’ll have to make up for all those missed opportunities, right?”   
Kiku’s disappointment faded away as dirty thoughts crept into his head. Even if he didn’t get a proposal, he was still determined to have a little fun. He put his hand on Alfred’s cheek and gave him bedroom eyes. For once, Alfred took the hint.

-

Alfred sat naked on the edge of the bed with his bare feet touching the floor. His heart was beating fast, and he already had a half-chub. Kiku kneeled in front of him and picked up his left foot by the ankle. He ran one finger up and down the sole, making sure to just barely touch the skin. After a few strokes, Alfred was completely hard. Kiku began to massage his heel. He pressed his thumbs against Alfred’s pressure points and rubbed in small circles. Alfred moaned as Kiku’s thumb hit the sweet spot. Kiku pressed his thumb down harder.  
“Ah, right there,” Alfred gasped. The sensation he felt could not be fully portrayed in words alone. It was so new and unfamiliar, yet it comforted him. Pleasure flooded from his sole to his soul. As he got closer and closer to orgasm, he felt as though he’d achieved enlightenment. A whole new world of clarity opened through his feet.  
Then, Kiku started sucking Alfred’s toe.  
Alfred shook as an orgasm rocked his body. Cum shot out of his dick with unparalleled force. The raw power startled Kiku, causing him to choke on the toe. He jerked away and gasped for air. For a moment, he almost regretted his actions. But one glance at Alfred’s pure bliss reassured him that he had made the right choice.   
“Wow… that was incredible…” Alfred said through labored breaths. Kiku smiled up at him.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it. So, when’s my turn?”

**Author's Note:**

> I exist only to make weird fics for Muda. This is my life now. Wow.


End file.
